


In the Morning

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, sundae, that's it really it's very tame i promise, there is a blowjob in this fic just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae looks up briefly and his eyes catch on Daesung and Jiyong and suddenly he can't sing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

The world moved slower at 3:00am. There were less sounds and less people and you could basically guarantee that there were no traffic jams to cause undue stress. The world was darker, quieter, and much more peaceful at 3:00am. It’s the perfect time to go to the gym since Jiyong’s forbidden him from going to bed (not that he would have, anyway, since Jiyong was refusing to leave the studio).

 

Or it  _ would _ be.

 

There shouldn’t be anyone in the gym right now, and Youngbae isn’t super certain why he  _ cares _ that someone is in the  _ stupid _ gym at the Entertainment building, but he  _ does _ and now he doesn’t want to work out. He sighs loudly, and shakes his head. The only people in the building right now were the other Bigbang members, he thinks to himself, so it’s highly likely that the other person he can sort of see through the doors is Daesung: TOP liked 6:30am if he was going to go at all, Jiyong was still in the studio where he’d just left him, and Seungri liked to go when the most people could watch him. But this knowledge doesn’t make him any more willing to go in ( _ he couldn’t be caught staring if Daesung isn’t there to stare at _ ).

 

He’s tired, though, so he stands at the door for a few more minutes waffling. If he doesn’t work out and get some endorphins going, he’ll fall asleep and be useless to Jiyong when he needs him to sing. However, if he  _ does _ go in there, he’ll have to work out with Daesung. He sighs, just as loudly as before, and shakes his head. He’s being stupid, he knows this deep down inside, but he would almost rather have Jiyong upset with him and his raspy, sleepy voice than work out next to Daesung right now.

 

He’s already changed, though, and he’s been standing there too long to really back out, so he needs to get over his trepidation and go inside. Right...now.

 

He mutters a curse at himself, and roughly pushes the door open, hoping that Daesung has moved to the opposite side of the gym and that he’s got his headphones in and didn’t hear the door. He’s almost made it to the treadmills (his mind already congratulating his luck) when Daesung appears beside him, a gentle hand coming to rest on his upper arm.

 

“Hyung!” He says brightly, though softly enough that the sound isn’t too jarring. “I thought you would be in the studio all night.” It’s a simple statement that Youngbae realizes severely underscores the way they work; erratically and always.

 

“I would be, but Jiyong wants me to sing in an hour or so…” He trails off, and watches (tensely) as Daesung’s face opens up into a bright and understanding ‘ _ oh _ ’ look. He hates that look. He hates it because Daesung’s eyes get just a little wider and his mouth opens just a little more than probably strictly necessary, and he looks innocent and understanding all at the same time.

 

“I’m getting on the treadmill now, too.” Daesung says after a short beat, nodding toward the bank of treadmills that Youngbae had been very obviously heading toward. Youngbae considers saying that he was actually going to lift weights, or even jump rope, but he can’t lie to that face, and so a small smile falls onto his own face.

 

“Great minds think alike.” He murmurs, before stepping away from Daesung and making his way to one of the treadmills in the middle. He holds out a very miniscule amount of hope that Daesung will choose a treadmill further down, but he hears the younger man follow him down to the center and get onto the treadmill to his right.

 

“Jiyong-hyung  hasn’t noticed I’m gone yet, has he?” Daesung asks conversationally as they start the machines at a simple walking pace.

 

Youngbae takes in a deep breath through his nose and lets it out through his mouth, slowly, before he answers. “No, but he’ll want you soon.” Youngbae says.

 

This isn’t  _ strictly _ true. Daesung’s part was going to be recorded if Seungri ever managed to get all of his lines  _ exactly _ the way Jiyong wanted them to sound, which could take  _ forever _ . However, Jiyong had the tendency to expect people to be in the vicinity at all times when they were recording, so he could want Daesung at any point. He expected you to melt out of the shadows to do his bidding and so was normally fairly surprised if someone wasn’t there because he honestly wasn’t paying attention like that. 

 

Daesung hums in acknowledgment, and turns up the speed to a fast walk. “Then I should probably get moving then, hm?” He says, and there’s a glint in his eyes and a slight grin on his lips as if he had meant more than one thing by that question.

 

Youngbae nods in agreement, dialing up the speed on his own machine. If he goes faster, then Daesung can’t expect him to speak. If he doesn’t have to speak, then he doesn’t have to hear Daesung’s voice responding to him; he doesn’t have to look at Daesung’s mouth moving around the words. He almost groans aloud just at the  _ thought _ of it, but he holds it back, and Daesung both doesn’t notice and doesn’t keep speaking.

 

Daesung slows down and comes to a stop 20 minutes later and Youngbae, moving too fast to speak, sends him a wave. He refocuses ahead, and misses the smile Daesung sends him in return.

 

He turns up the speed on the treadmill to a truly brutal running pace and wills his mind blank:  _ Don’t think about him. Don’t do this to yourself. You have to be  _ Jiyong-ready _ in less than 45 minutes. _

 

_ Jiyong-ready _ , he thinks again, and he actually laughs out loud. Youngbae couldn’t be transparent at 4:00am after no sleep: that’s when Jiyong’s at the height of perceptiveness, however. He hopes, suddenly, that Daesung doesn’t stick around for his own recording, but knows that the younger man most likely will. This just meant that he needed to clear his mind now of all thoughts of Daesung in preparation: Jiyong was less careful with his words around this time of the morning, and Youngbae probably wouldn’t survive Daesung hearing Jiyong openly question him about his behavior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daesung eyes Youngbae as he shuffles as quietly as he can into the studio. Jiyong’s attention is held by the screen in front of him, but no matter how silent Youngbae tries to be, Jiyong  _ knows _ he’s there, and it makes Daesung smile to watch them.

 

“Here,” Jiyong says, holding out the lyrics sheets he’d been working on when Daesung had slipped into the room 45 minutes earlier. “They’re a little different.” He says, and Youngbae nods, turning toward the recording booth, his eyes never once straying toward Daesung.

 

Not that Daesung really expects Youngbae to look at him; the older man has been going out of his way to not look at Daesung for  _ months _ . If he weren’t such a good sport, he’d probably be well pissed off by now.

 

But he isn’t, because it’s actually really amusing. It’s cute the way Youngbae’s eyebrows furrow in consternation at the blush heating up his cheeks when Daesung lets his hands linger on his shoulder or thigh when they’re sitting next to each other. It’s funny how Youngbae’s eyes go wide when Daesung stretches after having sat for 20 minutes listening to Jiyong explain a song. It makes Daesung’s heart flutter when he catches Youngbae staring in the gym or during dance practice.

 

He chuckles lightly to himself at the memory of the caught look Youngbae’d worn when he’d shown up in the gym. Jiyong turns to look at him, acknowledging that he’d heard the laugh with a flat look and then a raised eyebrow. Daesung shrugs slightly and smiles innocently back, but Jiyong narrows his eyes at him.

 

“You’re up to something.” He says softly, his voice only croaking a little from lack of sleep. “Do I want to know what it is?” He asks, and Daesung shrugs again.

 

“You should drink some more water.” He says instead of answering, and Jiyong rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ll find out, you know I will.” He warns, but it just makes Daesung laugh.

 

“I know. I can’t wait.” He says, and Jiyong stares at him for a long moment before he gives up with a tired sigh and grabs for his water bottle.

 

Daesung turns his attention to Youngbae in the recording booth. The older man still looks tired, but there is definitely an extra shine of energy humming through him. His mouth is moving slightly as he mouths over the words Jiyong wants him to sing. He looks up after another minute and Jiyong nods at him.

 

He’s not ready for what happens next. The song,  _ Still Alive _ , was supposed to just be an intro, but Teddy had told them that morning that they should record it as a full song just to see how it would go. Daesung had heard everyone else’s parts as he sat waiting after his second round in the booth while Jiyong went over all the sections with a fine-toothed comb looking for problems. When he’d read over it he’d found that Youngbae’s part was long and it tripped up Daesung trying to sing it. 

 

He hadn’t expected... _ this _ .

 

He tries to keep his surprised gasp as quiet as possible, but it takes him off-guard and Jiyong turns around with a grin on his face and his eyes bright and  _ alive _ with energy. 

 

“It’s perfect, right?” Jiyong asks, and it’s breathy with excitement. Daesung agrees and nods quickly. 

 

Daesung feels fairly dumb for not having assumed that Youngbae would basically be rapping his portion of the lyrics. There were too many words, and they only worked together when done as he was doing now: letting them fall like pebbles from his mouth. Daesung could sing quickly, but he wouldn’t have been able to get those lyrics out in any way as well as Youngbae managed it just then.

 

“It’s going to be amazing.” He says earnestly, and Jiyong grins again, turning back to the booth to watch Youngbae finish up and tell him to do it again from the top.

 

Those words register in Daesung’s head slowly and then all at once he realizes rather suddenly that he needs to leave  _ right now _ . He can’t sit through that again...not without embarrassing himself in front of Jiyong (which is not something he  _ ever _ wants to do). Youngbae’s voice was deeper when he rapped, and just the  _ thought _ of listening to it again  _ live _ was enough to make him break into a sweat.

 

Youngbae starts again before Daesung can get up out of the chair he’s in. Youngbae’s voice causes shivers to run down his spine, and he feels agitated. He needs to leave, but if he leaves now Jiyong will notice and he’ll have to explain himself ( _ sorry hyung, but your best friend’s voice makes me so hot I can’t sit here… _ ). He closes his eyes and tries to will himself calm, but it just makes it easier to hear Youngbae’s voice, which causes him more discomfort..

 

“Dae, come here and listen to this.” Jiyong says, as if Daesung couldn’t hear  _ perfectly well _ from where he was currently sat. “I think I want his voice higher…”

 

Daesung pulls on all of the strength he has in him, and moves up behind Jiyong. In this position, if Youngbae looks up, then Daesung hovering over Jiyong is the first thing he’ll see. It steels Daesung’s resolve to note that, so he leans over and places his chin on Jiyong’s shoulder; an innocent gesture that Jiyong appreciates for the comfort just as much as Daesung appreciates it for the opportunity.

 

They listen carefully as Youngbae goes through the lyrics, Jiyong adding in the correct recorded parts during beats of silence. They don’t always do it like this, but it’s late and Jiyong’s body is radiating heat like he’s on fire. He needs some type of closure before he’ll leave the building, and Youngbae seems to take it in stride.

 

Jiyong is trying to point something out to him, some sound or something that he isn’t sure sounds right, when Youngbae’s voice cracks and fails. Daesung lifts his head off Jiyong’s shoulder, one hand out to brace him on the table and the other on Jiyong’s shoulder, and looks into the recording booth. His eyes meet Youngbae’s instantly, and he allows a smug smile to cross his face as he takes in Youngbae’s open mouth, and the blush crossing his cheeks.

 

Jiyong seems to notice this as well, and leans forward so that the intercom can pick up his voice. “You okay? We’ve probably got enough for me to work with.” He sounds worried, and it’s probably the last vestige of Jiyong’s own self-preservation that’s leaking out into these words; a desperate reach for this to be the end of the work day.

 

Youngbae closes his mouth quickly and shakes his head as if trying to wake himself up. “Ah, yeah. I…” He trails off slightly, seemingly uncomfortable and uncertain about what to do.

 

“Daesung’s going to take you home.” Jiyong says decisively, his voice much firmer than it had been a few moments before. Youngbae heaves a sigh and leaves the recording booth, coming out to stand in front of them.

 

Daesung looks down at Jiyong briefly, surprise warring with worry on his face. “You can’t stay here alone, you need rest too.” 

 

Youngbae, his arms crossed protectively over his chest, nods in agreement (his eyes only flicker briefly to Daesung). “You leaving?”

 

Jiyong sighs and rubs his hand over his face. He looks small and tired, and wrung out. “Yeah, call my manager? Have him come get me?” He asks, and Youngbae has barely finished nodding before he’s on the phone.

 

Youngbae’s off the phone quickly, and with a confirmation from Jiyong that he’ll be ready in 10 minutes, he and Daesung are shooed out of the studio together. They make it down the hall and to Youngbae’s car before either of them speaks.

 

“It’s almost 5…” Youngbae mutters, and Daesung, buckled in and feeling every bit like he’s just gotten the gift of a lifetime, turns a bright smile on him.

 

“That’s very true. I’m very eager for my bed.” He says, and Youngbae blushes bright red. Daesung decides to ignore it and keep the smile on his face: it’s for Youngbae’s own good, really. “You must be tired. Is your voice okay? I was worried for a moment there.”

 

Youngbae’s hands clench around the steering wheel, and Daesung tilts his head to the side; his eyes wide and innocent. “Yeah, I’m good. I just...Ah, I just need rest.” He finishes lamely. He winces at his own explanation, and Daesung’s grin teeters dangerously toward  _ devious _ .

 

The ride home is short, and they’re both happy to leave the car, though Daesung wonders if it’s for different reasons. They say goodbye in the elevator, and Daesung’s hand lingers on Youngbae’s back until he’s left the elevator fully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pillow covering his head isn’t stopping the embarrassment Youngbae feels from eating at him. He hadn’t really expected the pillow to  _ help _ but he really would have appreciated it if it had.

 

He sighs and sits up. He’d only gotten a few fitful hours of sleep before his body decided that being awake and ruminating on his many failures from the past few months. The embarrassment that’s really eating at him, however, is from this morning in the studio. 

 

His voice had  _ cracked _ . It had cracked and both Jiyong and  _ Daesung _ had heard it! He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his hands against them. He remembers the moment vividly: he’d looked up quickly and his eyes had landed on Daesung and Jiyong. Daesung, whose eyes were mostly closed as he leaned his chin on Jiyong’s shoulder from behind him. Daesung, whose mouth was open just a little as though he’d just said something and was waiting for a reply.

 

Daesung. Daesung, whose mouth was closer to Jiyong’s ear than it had probably ever been to Youngbae’s in recent memory. 

 

He makes a noise, disgusted with himself. He’s sat in his bedroom, lusting after one of his closest friends and bandmates; he couldn’t  _ get _ more pathetic. 

 

No, no that isn’t true. It’s not true because he already  _ was _ more pathetic. Hiding from the younger man and avoiding any kind of contact for the past few months because he’d suddenly realized how kissable Daesung’s mouth was and how much he wanted Daesung to only ever look at him? Yeah, yeah that’s the type of pathetic that belongs in a poem.

 

It’s the type of pathetic that even  _ Jiyong _ hasn’t written a song about. But he can’t stop himself from blushing whenever Daesung talks to him or looks at him;  _ so what is he supposed to do? _

 

He stares down at his hands for a moment before a burst of courage shoots through him. He’s older than Daesung, isn’t he? He should, at least, be able to speak to the younger man! He’s older now and he’s grown out of his super shy phase: if he can talk to  _ girls _ then he can talk to  _ Daesung. _ He ignores the little niggling voice in the back of his head that tries to remind him that he doesn’t  _ like _ girls, he likes  _ Daesung _ .

~~~

Daesung hears a knock at his door, and he almost doesn’t answer it.

 

After a couple seconds of thought, however he stands up from his bed to go to the door. The truth is, the only person that it could  _ possibly _ be is Youngbae, and if it  _ is _ then...He can always make time for Youngbae.

 

He looks sleepy, he knows that: his hair’s a mess and he’s only wearing a pair of shorts. He grins to himself at that thought as he goes to pull open the door because he can only imagine what Youngbae’s reaction will be.

 

“Hyung?” He asks as soon as his eyes land on the man. Unlike Daesung, Youngbae was wearing a wife beater to cover his torso. He’s disappointed momentarily, but then his eyes register the blush fighting its way up Youngbae’s face and the fierce look of determination in his eyes.

 

“Daesung.” He says, and there’s a gravelly undercurrent to the sound that makes Daesung shiver. 

 

He fights back the reaction, made more difficult to do because of how sleepy he is, and beckons Youngbae in. 

 

“Were you sleeping?” Youngbae asks after he pulls off his shoes. He’s fighting a losing battle here, Daesung notes, and it’s very amusing. 

 

“No, not really. I was having trouble.” He pauses briefly, turning to look behind him and decide quickly where he wants to steer Youngbae. “You don’t look much better.” He says, and Youngbae lets out a bit of a chuckle.

 

“No, I probably look a  _ lot _ worse.” He mutters, and Daesung allows an indulgent smile to cross his face.

 

“Never.” He stops himself just short of saying he’d  _ prove it _ , and continues: “You at least look awake. Come sit down, do you want a drink?” He asks, turning away from the entryway and entering his apartment proper.

 

“Water?” Youngbae asks, and Daesung hums in agreement. He expects Youngbae to go into the living room to sit down, but is pleasantly surprised when he hears the older man padding softly behind him into the kitchen.

 

He doesn’t turn to look at Youngbae until he’s got the glass of water in his hand, so he’s taken a bit by surprise when he turns around and Youngbae is standing directly in front of him. He doesn’t react, though, and calmly holds out the glass to Youngbae. While he’s waiting for Youngbae to take the glass, he lets his eyes wander over Youngbae’s tense form. Every inch of the man before him is tense, but there’s also an undercurrent to him that screams  _ purpose _ .

 

He doesn’t take the glass, so Daesung tilts his head to the side and leans forward to place it on the table behind Youngbae. The movement brings him even closer to the man, and Daesung hears the sharp intake of breath when he lingers close for just a few seconds longer than necessary. His smile becomes a grin, and he takes a step closer before looking down and into Youngbae’s eyes. 

 

“You alright?” He asks, his voice teetering on the edge of ‘caring’ and ‘teasing’. “I thought you wanted the water?” He adds, his eyes crinkling up in amusement.

 

Youngbae is quiet for a moment longer, but then his tense silence collapses and he brings a hand up to the back of his neck and turns his face away from Daesung. “Sorry, yeah, I just got distracted.”

 

Daesung’s mind whirls to life and before he can stop it, a smirk has crossed onto his face. He leans forward just a little bit and places a hand on Youngbae’s shoulder. He wants to make Youngbae look at him, and he wants to make sure that Youngbae will never stop doing so. He reaches forward and grabs Youngbae’s chin with his other hand, lightly pressing to get him to turn and look at him.

 

It gives him a great amount of pleasure to see the panic warring with anticipation in Youngbae’s face. “There’s only the two of us, how could you get distracted?” He asks, and it’s teasing but he can tell that Youngbae’s focusing on more than just the words now.

 

Courage filters through Youngbae’s eyes, and Daesung feels his heart flutter ( _ not now, he doesn’t deserve nice thoughts _ now). “By you.” He says, and it sounds like it was difficult for him to say. Daesung laughs softly, his fingers moving deftly down from Youngbae’s shoulder to his chest and then pausing just above his belly button. His other hand is still holding Youngbae’s chin, and he decides to leave it there for the moment.

 

“Oh?” He asks, his voice breathy and sleepy and just enough seductive (he knows because he’s practiced) that it is  _ anything _ but innocent. Youngbae’s eyes fall to his lips and Daesung’s stomach does an involuntary somersault.

 

“Yeah.” Youngbae says, his voice a light growl, as though he thought he were in control in some way. Daesung chuckles, and he notes that Youngbae’s eyes have returned to his own. “What are you doing to me?” He asks, and it’s mostly wonder but just a little bit trepidation, and Daesung decides it’s a good way to be regarded.

 

He leans forward so that his mouth is at Youngbae’s ear and is rewarded with a hand clutching at his naked side. “Whatever you want me to do, hyung.” He whispers. His lips graze Youngbae’s outer ear and he feels the older man shudder at the contact.

 

“What...whatever…?” 

 

He knows he’s got him then.

 

Daesung grins and pulls his head back to train his eyes on Youngbae’s face. The hand he’d left pressed lightly against Youngbae’s stomach twitches once before he moves it down to Youngbae’s waist; right at the upper edge of the man’s shorts. 

 

“I think I’ll start with a kiss, because you seem so eager for my lips.” He says, and Youngbae’s eyes go wide but all he does is part his lips in anticipation.

 

If he’d known it would be this easy, he’d have jumped Youngbae in the gym  _ months _ ago.

 

He presses his lips against Youngbae’s slowly, almost reverently. Like his lips were an altar and he couldn’t handle moving faster toward them. Youngbae groans deep in his throat. The hand he’d placed on Daesung’s bare waist tightening its hold while the other moves to bury itself in Daesung’s hair.

 

Daesung pulls back with a chuckle, however, and Youngbae’s hand tightens in his hair. “Eager?” He asks softly, amused by how tightly shut Youngbae’s eyes are. He doesn’t let Youngbae answer, however, as he drops his hand from Youngbae’s face and pulls the older man’s shirt up and over his head. “I’m going to assume you’d also like me to kiss along your chest and dig my fingers into your back as I suck on you, hm?”

 

Youngbae chokes out a sound that’s somewhere between a sob and a  _ please _ , and Daesung licks his lips.

 

“Unfortunately,” He starts, and Youngbae shivers as Daesung starts to crouch, pushing him against the table behind him as he lowers himself. “You haven’t really  _ earned _ that kind of treatment, have you?” He muses, and Youngbae shakes his head, then opens his mouth and eyes to say something. Daesung looks up at him from his crouched position in front of Youngbae’s crotch. “Do you deny it?” he asks, and all argument flees from Youngbae’s face, in its place is kind of a resigned defeat, and Daesung thinks it’s amusing ( _ he’s crouched in front of the man’s  _ crotch _ for christ’s sake _ ).

 

Youngbae’s hands, which had fallen to his sides as Daesung had slowly slid down into a crouch, move tentatively up to Daesung’s shoulders and then to brush over the side of his face. “I’m sorry.” He says, and Daesung forces himself not to melt.

 

He raises an eyebrow before giving Youngbae a quick, reassuring smile. “You will be.” He says, and then before Youngbae can react to this strange mood shift, his hands snag on the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down slowly but efficiently. 

 

Youngbae’s hand tightens in Daesung’s hair. “Dae…” He says, but all he receives in return is a rather lascivious look as the younger man hooks thick fingers under the band of his boxers. 

 

Once the boxers are down and Youngbae’s dick is free, Daesung glances up at his face. “Yes?” he asks, and Youngbae blinks down at him as if he’s uncertain if what he’s seeing is really happening.

 

“You said I didn’t deserve--” He’s cut off as Daesung leans in and drags a dry kiss up his length, pausing at the top to look up at him.

 

“Oh,” He murmurs against the length before him. “You deserve  _ this _ .” He says, punctuating the remark with a few wet kisses. “But you don’t deserve anything else yet.” 

 

Youngbae groans, his knees bending just a little and Daesung takes advantage of the movement. His hands grab Youngbae’s hips firmly as he runs his lips up the side of Youngbae’s cock. 

 

“Dae” Youngbae says on a pant, one of his hands moving to grab the table behind him while the other tightens in Daesung’s hair.

 

“Mm” He hums before moving one of his hands away from Youngbae’s hips to trail lightly along the side of his dick.

 

“Please.” Youngbae says on a whine, and Daesung grins up at him briefly, a quick flash of white teeth and red lips; and then he’s mouthing at the tip and Youngbae groans again. “ _ Yes _ .”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Youngbae would like to remember the aftermath of this moment as something beautiful. Something where he retained his senses and calmly pulled Daesung up the hard length of his body to kiss him as hard as he could before returning the favor bestowed upon him so  _ graciously _ ….

 

But Youngbae can’t remember it like that. He can’t remember it like that because he leaned too heavily back on his arm as Daesung’s mouth slid down his dick at just the right moment so that when his knees buckled and he came hard and hot with Daesung’s name wrenched from his throat….his arm collapsed too and he fell gracelessly to the floor. A puddle of sweaty tired Youngbae and confused but amused Daesung.

 

Daesung, whose face was bright and whose lips were shiny with spit and probably other things that Youngbae didn’t  _ really _ want to think about. Daesung, whose lips were red and beautiful and everything Youngbae had been imagining them to be. Daesung, who’s laughing at him for falling on his ass during a blowjob.

 

“I’m sorry,” He moans, pulling his hands up to hide his steadily reddening face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asks softly.

 

Daesung laughs, but shakes his head before crawling slowly up Youngbae’s naked body to hover over him. “Look at me, hyung.” He commands, and it’s deep and commanding and  _ hot _ .

 

He pulls his hands away reluctantly, and his eyes go from Daesung’s eyes straight to his lips. 

 

“If you want me, you’ve got to  _ look _ at me.” He murmurs, and Youngbae nods.

 

“I  _ do _ want you, Dae.” He murmurs, and he’s pleased to note the look of surprised happiness that floats onto Daesung’s face. 

 

After a moment where Youngbae sorely wants another kiss but can’t get up the courage to do it, Daesung gets up and helps Youngbae up as well. “Time for bed.” He says, and Youngbae nods, his overtired body following after the younger man.


End file.
